xd_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sheva
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: Sheva (“Snake Kiss”) *Nationality: Eastern European *Sex: Male *Age: 29 years old *Birthday: Unknown *Identity: Makeup artist *Height: 1.76 m *Weight: 64 kg *Blood type: AB *Hobby: Party up with guys, collecting perfume *Hates: Non-romantic things, people who don't understand its style As a professional makeup artist, Sheva moved to the United States in an endless pursuit of beauty and success. Sheva loves collecting perfumes and has the skill to use them as weapons. Its personality is unique, and he has… Special tastes. When Sheva heard about the Xuan Dou Tournament, he couldn’t hide its excitement about fighting strong men, and then signed to the tournament, knowing it could win using its beauty. 'Plot details' *'Nature:' Human (supposedly) / EVA Hybrid *'Energy:' Perfume/Poison *'Membership: '''None Sheva has an original fighting style, that involves performing quick-striking kicks. Also, has mastered the special art of attacking by creating shocking puffs of perfume that probably are also poisoned. The mastery Sheva has reached in this way of attacking even includes creating a very elaborated snake shape that engulfs the enemy. 'WARNING: Fan theories start here' While no one has said Sheva's not human, the power of fighting using perfume is weird enough and can be considered a special form of energy. Also, most of Sheva's biographical details are unknown. Sheva could actually be a EVA Hybrid created by the European branch of the Fung family (to which Claire belongs) and escaped from Europe and inmigrated to the United States, concealling its real identity. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Sparrow Kick (雀踢): → B''' Sheva steps forward and performs a football kick, at ground height. Doesn't hit low, sweep or knockdown, but it can be used to evade light low attacks. You can cancel any near normal attack with this, and in turn cancel this command move into any special move. *'Deadly Spin (致命旋转): (Air) ↓ D' Sheva stops its trajectory and descends spinning in spiral over the opponent, dealing 4 hits at most. You can cancel any jumping normal attack into this after a hit. On a crouching opponent, it serves as an overhead attack. Specials *'Magic Scented Fingertips (指尖迷香): ↓ ↘ → A / C (also in air)' Sheva thrusts its hand forward and releases a perfume charge that deals 3 hits and stuns the opponent briefly. When done with C, Sheva raises its hand instead, working as a good anti-air, but whiffing on non-close standing or crouching opponents. It delays a little. When done in air, it stops Sheva's trajectory for a moment and makes it float and attack diagonally backwards, dealing a single hit before re-assuming Sheva's previous trajectory. On a jumping opponent, it doesn't cause a knockdown. *'Lady Flower (女人花): ↓ ↙ ← A / C' Sheva steps in its hand and performs several clockwise spins, hitting the opponent with its foot. Very difficult to punish, evades most standing attacks, stops most of ground attacks, but it's weak against jumping attacks. A version scores 3 hits, while C version scores 6, it causes knockdown in the end. *'Soul Eater Wind (噬魂之风): → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← → A / C' Sheva tries to choke the opponent with its hand. If opponent's close, Sheva will grab its throat, lift it from the ground and then infuse it with purple perfume. Good range and good damage overall, but it counts as a single hit. The opponent will be knocked down at the end, landing at a close distance. *'Kiss Trace (轻吻无痕): ↓ ↘ → B / D' Sheva performs a ballet pose and twirls in a perfume-infused knee strike. The attack moves the opponent away, but can't be used as an anti-air and it's weak against low attacks. While it's almost like a normal, it deals more damage and has very little recovery time. *'Love Affair With Me (风月随我): → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← B / D' Sheva hops forward starting with a knee strike, follows-up with a kick and ends in a jumping flash kick. Has little start-up, good range and priority. D version travels further and deals more damage, but has more start-up and recovery time at the end. *'Floating Scent (香飞): → ↓ ↘ B / D' Sheva rises in a perfume-infused flash kick. This move excels as an anti-air, and deals decent damage. B version makes Sheva barely hop, and it and bounces it back at the end; while D version travels higher but Sheva doesn't move from its place. Supers *'Sad Melody On Fingertips (指尖哀歌): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A / C' Sheva thrusts its hand forward and releases an extended discharge of perfume. Still short-ranged, but has a better priority and partial invincibility. When done with C, Sheva performs an anti-air version of the move. 5 hits max, and it knocks the opponent away. Takes a little time to end, so if the opponent evades, Sheva's much helpless. MAX version is a more powerful version. It has slightly longer range, offers less start-up and better invincibility. It deals more damage and the number of hits is increased, for a total of 9 hits when it hits the opponent fully. *'Incense Ecstasy Scattered (香消魂散): → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← A / C' When done close, Sheva grabs the opponent and infuses it with an extended wave of perfume. Decent priority, good range and damage, and little start-up or recovery time. The opponent fall on its knees on front of Sheva at the end. MAX version has quicker start-up and increased range. It prolongues for more time, and includes an extra animations with two or three perfume snakes rising and wrapping around the opponent, dealing some extra damage on it. Hidden Esoteric *'Heart-Captivating Kiss (香吻夺心): During Incense Ecstasy Scattered → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← A + C' This is done during his throw super. Sheva disappears and attacks with a serpent-shaped trail of perfume. This figure bites the opponent and explodes, dealing 5 extra hits and the opponent's knocked away. This requires only 1 extra stock, thus the whole attack expends 2 stocks total. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- 2000.jpg =External links= ---- *Sheva official character profile *XD-Central: Sheva Profile (Unofficial Translation) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:EVA Hybrids